The Morning After
by AbsentAngel
Summary: Lucy quickly learns that Natsu will never be discouraged by her embarrassment ... And doesn't mind so much in the end. [NaLu] [Oneshot]


.

_Prompt #5: Shy_

.

* * *

><p><strong>(:)(A)(:)<strong>

**The Morning After**

**By AbsentAngel**

**(:)(A)(:)**

* * *

><p>When she wakes up it's in that sluggishly slow way where her mind is still too busy muddling through dreams to really accept that sleep is quickly fading. When the last whisp of foggy images fades, she doesn't open her eyes right away. She is so warm and comfortable – so <em>sated<em> – that she doesn't really want to face the real world just yet. Of course, that all changes when Lucy realizes that the warmth at her back is _breathing_.

Her eyes snap open and she blinks away the lingering blur of dream filled sleep. The light streaming through her gauzy curtains is gray, and if she listens closely she can hear the whispered drops of rain on the roof. Idly, she thinks that it's been a while since they had a summer storm.

Glancing down she can see that she is naked, her breasts exposed to the warm humid air, and there is a tan, muscular arm draped across her waist. It's an image that is unfamiliar but not entirely unexpected, but it takes her a moment to gather her jumbled thoughts.

Oh. That's right. Her and Natsu, they -

She flushes approximately ten shades of red and tries to pull up the sheet so she isn't so exposed, but his arm is pinning it securely between their bodies. Behind her there is a grunt. "Oi, knock it off," he mumbles. She can feel his hot breath fan across the skin of her neck. "I'm looking at those."

She squeaks, giving up on the sheet to cover herself with her hands. He chuckles, and when Lucy looks over her shoulder she is greeted with his bright – albeit still sleep stained – grin. He kisses the corner of her mouth and nuzzles her cheek. "You're so weird, Luce. I saw them last night, remember?"

Oh, she remembers. His mouth and hands had been _very_ attentive to that particular part of her body. Apparently all those low cut shirts she'd worn throughout the years hadn't been completely wasted on him after all.

She wraps her arms around herself a little more firmly. "That doesn't mean you can stare at them whenever you want to!" she sputters. She's pretty sure her flush has spread all the way down to the tops of her breasts at this point.

He pulls back, blinking at her with the most adorable pout on his lips and the slightest pull of his brow. "Why not?"

Her entire body feels hot with embarrassment. "There has to be a mood you idiot!" Yes, a mood where she is too preoccupied to dwell on the fact that he can see every little inch of her.

"Oh."

For a moment he looks disappointed, but the little frown tugging at his mouth quickly melts into a mischievous grin as he swings a leg over to straddle her hips. The fact that he is as naked as she is doesn't escape the blonde's attention, and for a moment she gapes while her brain tries to determine if covering herself or her eyes has higher priority.

"N-Natsu?!" Her voice is so shrill it's a miracle her bedroom window is still intact. "What are you doing?!"

His wide smile doesn't even falter. "What's it look like?" He leans forward, his hands sinking into the mattress on either side of her shoulders. His cheek brushes against hers as he breathes hotly into her ear. "I'm making a mood," he mumbles, lips skimming across the line of her jaw.

He's succeeding, and she's not sure if she hates him or loves him for it. Regardless, she finds herself tilting her head to give him more access, and shivers when she feels the resulting grin against her neck.

(Love, she decides later, as she is catching her breath. Definitely love.)

* * *

><p>AN: For Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest. Prompt #5: Shy. I know it's really short, but I kinda like it that way (that may or may not have something to do with me being lazy). Also, I kinda finished this at an ungodly hour. So please forgive any mistakes … I'll go back and fix them after I can force my brain to shut down and go to sleep (it kinda had a field day and extended the last days prompt from a drabble into a full blown lemon).<p>

Definitely go and check out some of the other participants works as well! They have some very talented writers and artists submitting! There is a link on my tumblr page absent-angel (there is a link on my profile).

**As always, if you like it enough to fav/follow then please take the extra minute to leave a review on your thoughts!**

Prompt #6 was suppose to be Dom/Sub but since "Hanging By A Thread" kinda tackled that and the "Kinky" prompt all in one go, I'm making my own. A "Scars" prompt will be posted tomorrow. :)


End file.
